User talk:Han Smith
Welcome to NWN2 - The Depths!! Thank you for your contribution, I hope you enjoy editing here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Paladin89 By the way, you can sign your name on Talk pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. Quest List Edits Hi Paladin89 - thanks for the message. I'm new to this Wiki stuff but when I saw the Edit option I went for it. I believe you receive a message whenever I save an edit. Give me an hour or so to go through the list so you don't have to micro-manage them all :) Han Smith 18:01, September 6, 2009 (UTC) *Will do - thanks for hitting the edit button! We need all the help we can get :) Paladin89 Collection Quests You're right - they all got updated, thanks for picking that up Feats Hi Han, Feat pages are up to date atm (afaik), but I'll be a bit slower over the next few weeks as I have some RL stuff that will limit me a bit. I can quickly run you through what I do when Segal adds new feats & if you spot some I haven't attended to it would be awesome if you could do the tidy up bit. Just replace New Feat with whatever it's called in the below *When he adds them - I go through & add the links to the ALL page & the appropriate gatekeeper page on the single New Feat Y page (if it's a general feat you can skip the gatekeeper bit) New Feat All, Whatever Gatekeeper If it's an auto grant for a class - I also add this to the appropriate New Feat page (it's usually I) Granted to Whatever at Level X *Then you have to create the New Feat All page - I do a replace in notepad for this - then it only takes a couple of seconds (no need to add categories here, it picks them up from the embedded pages) * Next is the class pages. Segal usually adds the top bit for auto granted (if it is auto granted) - but check if it needs adding. :You also need to add it in the Feats section - a quick cut/paste/edit here, it should be fairly self explanatory. :If there are follow up classes - they need the addition in the Feat section too (say you add to Ranger - then Marksman and Dervish also need the feat added) * Finally onto update the gatekeeper pages (if these are too horrible, it's cool to skip this bit, they can wait a bit) : If it's one with a gatekeeper feat, you add it in the top section, those pages look a bit messy in code view, you can however cut & paste one similar and edit it. : These also get added to the concise gatekeeper (again they look majorly messy underneath) : If's it a non gatekeeper one, (doesn't have a gatekeeper prereq) then it goes down the bottom. This looks horrible when I write it all down - but you get used to it :) For the 2 apps you grabbed NWN2Packer v1.9 - this opens haks and erfs - if you need to get information from a 2da or something else, you can extract the file & then open it. TlkEditR13d.zip - this reads the files you extracted from a hak or a talk file. It's a good idea if you are going to be looking around in tlk files to make a copy and look at that, you don't want to mistakenly edit your depths.tlk file and have to download it again when you log in to play - sadly this tip is from experience :) Quest Updates Thanks Han - the quest updates you do help heaps, something I don't have to think about now :) Grid looks good :) Paladin89